User blog:Sirin of the Void/PE Proposal - Rottie Largo
*Original: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867891 Alright, originally I turned this guy down during a proposal but the truth is I have thought about proposing him in the past due to his actions and may have been a bit biased cause I REALLY don't like the movie. But with that being said, I give you Rottissmo "Rotti" Largo. What does he do? Rotti Largo is the CEO of Geneco in a dystopian world not of our own (ain't that the truth). The company he owns is responsible for organ implants and transplants that came to be after a large surge of epidemic organ diseases. But you know what he does to ensure that the organs are transplanted? He has several innocent clients brutally mutilated and murdered by his Repo Men. In his past, Rotti was supposed to marry a woman who unfortunately fell in love with a loving surgeon, Nathan Wallace. Angry at her for it, he poisons the cure Nathan has for her that ends up killing her, also guilting Nathan into thinking he killed her in the process. As time goes on and Nathan has to provide for their daughter (well Rotti's daughter anyways), Shilo, Rotti manipulates him into becoming a murderous Repo man in exchange for money to supply for her. As Rotti's becoming ill and needs a new heir, he plans on using Shilo as the one to carry on his legacy (and for no other reason, no love, no nothing). He also tries to have Nathan repossess the eyes of one of her friends', Blind Mag's, eyes-even going so far as to try to guilt him over it. However Nathan refuses so Rotti has Shilo kidnapped as revenge and ends up killing Mag himself at the opera. When Nathan comes to the rescue, Rotti tries to convince her to kill her own father. Once she refuses, he murders him himself right infront of her, getting away with it scot free-dying naturally of his illness. Setting Ok this i believe is what kept him from qualifying in the first place. The film is very over the top which may put a damper on how much he meets the heinous standards. Here's the thing, the film does have dramatic moments that are meant to be taken seriously, particularly Nathan Wallaces' Legal Asassin which shows the effect of Rotti's actions and how they've damaged him. The film is over the top at times, but that's mostly due to bad writing-I think cause the creators didn't know how to blend black comedy and drama. But either way, Rotti's actions are played seriously even if parts of the film are over the top. Heinous standards None of the characters come close to matching his standards. He is the leader of Geneco and therefore responsible for every terrible even in the film. Nathan Wallace's killings are under his orders and he is the way he is because of this man (it's even implied Nathan may suffer from Dissociative Identity Disorder ad a result of Rotti's actions, so he may not have full control as the Repo Man when he's killing people). And his son, Luigi, is just spoiled sadist who...honestly doesn't do much int the movie other than one attempted murder and an attempt of sexual assault. Redeeming Factors None. He doesn't care for his children, Shilo included given he murders Nathan infront of her with no remorse. He just cares about using her for his legacy. Even though Luigi cries over his death he may have been faking it. But even if he wasn't and he did care for him, nothing suggests the feeling was mutual for Rotti. Conclusion Dictator who has innocent people mutilated, drives a man insane after killing his wife and guilting him for it, murdering said man infront of his step daughter after he redeems himself, I give him a pass. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals